Butterfly Fly Away
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: Rachel at her graduation thinking back on what Cuddy did for her over the years.


Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 1~

I walked with my friends across the emerald green grass towards a group of chairs. We were all wearing navy blue gowns with our graduation caps covering our styled hair. I looked into the crowd of people sitting on the opposite side of the main isle and saw my mom sitting with my little brother. She looked my way and we made eye contact. I saw the tears in her eyes, but she smiled and mouthed, "I love you," before getting Ben's attention to look my way. He is almost ten-years-old and the cutest boy ever. He smiled and waved before my mom whispered something in his ear, causing him to jump up and run down the isle towards his dad who just arrived. I looked down at my white strapped high heals and thought about what she had done for me.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that  
_

I remembered when I was five years old, and had just started going to school. She was at work a lot, and I often stayed with Uncle Wilson or the babysitter when I was home from school. One thing I could always count on was my mom tucking me in bed every single night.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back  
_

She would be home by six every night, no matter what. I remember sitting by the clock waiting for her to open the front door, and the babysitter would became frantic because I was supposed to have a bath before my mom came home. When my mom finally arrived home, I would run down the hall with a great big smile on my face and she would pay the babysitter and play games with me or read a story before I went to bed.

She would take me to school in the morning, and pick me up afterwards, often leaving me with Uncle Wilson at the hospital. She would drop me off at my friend's house and take me to the park, even if it meant leaving a pile of paperwork unattended on her desk at the hospital. She gave up so much for me.

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

A small tear rolled down my cheeks as my best friend Laura asked if I was ok. I nodded and wiped the tear off my cheek. I looked back at my mom who was looking worriedly in my direction, I mouthed, "I'm ok," and smiled at Ben who just sat down with his dad beside my mom. I thought at how she had to look after a small baby all alone while trying to run a whole hospital. It must have been so hard, but she did it. I will always be grateful – she was always there for me, and taught me so much.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me  
_

I had insomnia when I was four and five, and would have panic attacks if I was not asleep before my mom. She knew about this, and would come and check up on me every night before she went to bed. If I was not asleep yet, she would sit with me and sing a song or read me a story until I did.

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
_

My mom started spending more time with one of the doctors. His name was Greg House, but my mom always called him House. I couldn't understand why, but I didn't mind, I really liked him and that was all that mattered. He told me to call him Greg when I refused to call him House and I did, until they became close, and Ben was born. Then I started calling him Dad.

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away  
_

I looked up as someone called my name, and saw my teacher looking at me expectantly from the stage. I stood up and walked confidently up the stairs and shook my teacher's hand, received my diploma and joined my friends who were standing together in a group on the stage. I saw my mom taking a million pictures to put in an album, and my dad smiling as he kissed my mom softly on the cheek. I loved my family. I learned I was adopted a very young age, but didn't care much – I knew who my new mom was, and I knew how much she loved me.

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

I couldn't stop smiling as I came off the stage to be greeted by my friends and family. My mom was so excited when she found out I was going to Michigan to become a Pediatrician, but she was still sad that I was going to leave home. She made me promise to come back to work for her at the PPTH, and I told her, "Where else would I want to work? All of the other Dean's suck!" She gave me a disapproving look, but my dad laughed and told her it was a compliment, so she smiled and gave me a hug. Ben was worried because he didn't know who would help him with his homework, and I reassured him that mom and dad could help him just as well as I could. He was satisfied and said I could go away, but had to promise to come back for visits. I promised him I would, and we all got into the car to drive back home.

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_  
_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

A/N – Hope you liked it! My friend sent me the song after she watched the Hannah Montana movie, and when I heard it this fic came to mind.


End file.
